wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Everlook
|loc=Central Winterspring |leader= |affiliation = Steamwheedle Cartel |organizations = Thorium Brotherhood | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | anvil = yes | stables =yes | bank = yes | auctions = yes |travel=yes | flightpath = yes |source=''Lands of Mystery, 23-26 }} '''Everlook' is a trading post run by the goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel. It lies at the crossroads of Winterspring's main trade routes. This town is the last point of civilization before reaching Hyjal Summit. It is run by goblins as a trading post and is officially neutral to all races and factions. Even so, pilgrims allowed to venture up to the World Tree stop here, but otherwise this is the highest that merchants and explorers may venture without the night elves’ permission. Everlook would offer a commanding view of Kalimdor, if it were not at such a high altitude that clouds constantly shroud the mountain’s lower flanks.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 213 Everlook is the only major goblin outpost in northern Kalimdor, and it serves several purposes. First, it serves as the base of operations for goblin thorium and arcanite miners, since Winterspring has some of the fewest untapped veins of those materials on the continent. Second, it serves as a center of trade between the Alliance and the Horde. While Everlook is hardly as safe as Moonglade, generally the Alliance and the Horde treat each other fairly well there. Additionally, Everlook is a frequent stop-off and resupply point for the faithful who make the pilgrimage through Winterspring to Hyjal Summit. The town is also an outpost of the Thorium Brotherhood, a group of self-righteous Dark Irons who think they are the best smiths in existence. Lead by Malyfous Darkhammer, the brotherhood sells their thorium goods for ridiculous amounts of gold.Lands of Mystery, pg. 25 Flight Paths : Moonglade : Talonbranch Glade, Felwood : Irontree Clearing, Felwood : Orgrimmar, Durotar : Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara Everlook NPCs ;Merchants * * * * * * * * * * * ;Other Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (stationed southwest of Frostfire Hot Springs.) * ;Guards * Reputation Reputation for Everlook and the Steamwheedle Cartel is mostly gained from quests in Winterspring. Having a Friendly or higher Reputation will make the Guards help you in case of initiated violence against you. Notes *Everlook is quite similar to Gadgetzan in its architecture, and there are both Horde and Alliance flight paths, located outside the city gates. There is also a representative of the Gadgetzan auction house. *Everlooks stable master is located outside its walls, instead of the usual front of the inn option. *A lot of high-level Engineering schematics can be bought in Everlook. Goblin engineers can learn a schematic for free in Everlook that allows them to create a trinket for teleporting to Everlook. *Many visitors notice the penguin wallpaper in some of the buildings. *Also, while it may be unlikely, Everlook could be a referance to the Overlook from Stephen King's book The Shining, because both have similar sounding names, and because of the snowy weather. References See also * Everlook (faction) * Steamwheedle Cartel ** Booty Bay ** Gadgetzan ** Ratchet External links es:Vista Eterna fi:Everlook pl:Everlook Category:Everlook Category:Goblin territories Category:Neutral cities Category:Steamwheedle Cartel